Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 50\% \times \dfrac{8}{50} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{8}{50} \times 100\% = 16\%$ Now we have: $ 50\% \times 16\% = {?} $ $ 50\% \times 16\% = 8 \% $